


Are You Jealous? -Gabribug

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Celebrity Auction, F/M, Gabribug, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: The next highest bidder needs to step up and take the stupid hint.based on the prompt, "Are you jealous?" from SinfulPapillon





	Are You Jealous? -Gabribug

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;Dr Don't Like/Don't Read; They're adults; Hope you like it
> 
> If you don't like age-gap relationships, you are under no obligation to continue reading. In fact, I encourage you to click the "Back/Return" button and find something that will make you happy.  
> The two characters depicted below are both adults.  
> I hope you enjoy it. If you do, let me know in the comments and/or leave me some Kudos. ;)
> 
> >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!< >!<

“You made this appointment, M. Agreste. What am I doing here?” Ladybug shifted in the chair across from the tall man’s desk. They were styled to make those seated in them feel even smaller. Gabriel Agreste didn’t even look up from his monitor to answer her. Inwardly she rolled her eyes.

“I need you to cancel your date with my son,” he said, still typing.

“That doesn’t seem fair to the charity- your charity, sir.”

He pursed his lips and stopped “working”. It was true. The celebrity auction had been a colossal success, and getting the notoriously spotlight-averse Ladybug to agree to put a date with herself up for the auction had been a coup. “Something else will be arranged.”

“Another prize for your son? Adrien was very generous.”

“Yes,” Gabriel drawled, “he is a great… fan of yours.”

“I have been a great fan of his as well.”

“I… am aware.” It was cold but there was something else in his tone. Was it resignation? Silence hung in the air.

“Are you jealous?”

Pale brows furrowed in a scowl. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ladybug pulled herself from the chair with snort of laughter, “I’ll talk to Carapace. I have a feeling they might enjoy each other’s company. What about my prize, then?”

The scowl turned to befuddlement and all the more as she moved from the chair she’d been occupying to his desk. She seemed to pause only a moment before turning to hoist her bottom onto the edge of the desk. _What was she doing?_ “I was not aware that Mlle. Ladybug had placed any bids.”

Her feet dangled off the floor. She was facing away from him, but he could still see part of her face, the pubescent roundness of her cheeks slimmed but still retaining the smooth planes of youth- not that that shed any light on the motivation behind her demeanor. “I didn’t,” she bubbled. “I was all but promised an evening with a charming man, though- and a handsome Agreste man, as it turns out-  for my contribution to the fundraiser.”

Her manner vexed him. The tone bore no pretense, but her laugh at his supposed jealousy of his own son and her pert posterior on his desk and if those words had come out of anyone else’s mouth… Gabriel felt his mouth go dry and he busied his hands with tidying a mostly tidy pile of papers on the desk. “Perhaps one of the next highest bidders would be able to adjust their bid.”

She seemed to ponder this, tapping her chin with her finger, her tongue peeking out the side of her lips before giving him a sidelong glance. “And who is the next highest bidder, M. Agreste?”

He pulled up the information on his monitor, eyes flickering to her to make sure she didn’t try to see the list of donors (confidentiality, after all). When his eyes alighted on the next name under Adrien, he was grateful for the practiced schooling of his own features. He’d forgotten. “The bidder’s name is marked as confidential, but I can tell you that he would not be averse to at least meeting Adrien’s bid.” She adjusted her seat on his desk, one leg still hanging off the edge, the other curled under her as she faced him at a three-quarter turn, her lips pursed in mild annoyance. He allowed himself a small smile. He hoped the substitution was one she would find acceptable if he was properly inferring her intent. “I can’t guarantee how charming you’ll find him. However, I understand your concern for safety, so I will personally make arrangements for your dinner together on Thursday at la Premier so that it is public.”

She nodded and hopped down from the desk ledge. She faced him and tilted her head, considering. “I suppose that is acceptable. I’ll let you tell Adrien about the change of plans, Monsieur Chairman of the Charity.”

“Fine. And don’t get cute. You sound like Queen B.”

Ladybug giggled. “She'll be happy to hear it. And how will I know my substitute-prize when I arrive at la Premier?”

“Do you have something in mind?”

She smirked. “Well, since you say he isn't likely to be charming-” he frowned- “maybe he could wear a red suit with a polka-dotted pocket square. Does he at least have a pair of red pants?”

He was beginning to question is recent decisions-making abilities. His brow knit and his lips were a tense line. “And how will he recognize you?”

“I'll be the superhero wearing a magical polka-dotted suit and mask.” She had the audacity to wink at him as she bid him goodnight!  
  


 


End file.
